


He’s Not My Brother

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Aww, Bad boy kenny, Cliche, Crush, Cuddles, Cute, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hot, Love, M/M, Sweet, au kinda, foster brothers au, foster kid kenny, foster sibling, not sex, only kisses, sexy a bit?, tweek Tweak/Kenny McCormick - Freeform, tweeny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: When Tweek’s parents said they were going to get a foster sibling for Tweek, he had NOT been expecting a boy his age who was hotter than Hell with piercings and tattoos all over his perfect skin. What do you do when you’re attracted to your foster brother?





	He’s Not My Brother

“When they said they were going to foster a boy for a little bit, I didn’t expect a guy my age and I most certainly did not expect him to be so fucking hot, Clyde! He’s just attractive as hell. You haven’t seen this guy. He has all these piercings and tattoos and, ugh, why am I such a sucker for bad boys? Then, anytime he talks to me, I lose it because his voice is so deep and just sexy as hell. No, Clyde! You can’t have him! N-no! I’m-i know it’s wrong and all, which is why I haven’t told anyone besides you and I expect you never to repeat a word of this! What do I do, Clyde? Every time he talks to me, I can’t control myself.. he’s attractive and also sweet! How can someone be so perfect? He woke me up for school the other day by sitting on me in bed and I almost kissed him, I swear. Why am I so fucked up?” Tweek had been rambling to his best friend Clyde for almost half an hour now, hiding in the bathroom, about his new foster brother that had arrived a few months ago. Kenny McCormick.

They’d spent some time together, just the two of them. Ironically, his parents unknowingly kept suggesting they try to bond. They’d been told to go buy Kenny some new clothes when he’d arrived with nothing. Tweek had blushed the whole time. 

They’d been left alone for weekends to hangout and watch movies or whatever. His parents just had all kinds of suggestions for them to bond in a brother like way. What would they say if they ever found out how Tweek really felt? That he pretty much wanted this new ‘brother’ of his to push him against the counter and kiss him so hard he couldn’t breathe? Maybe more? Not that he’d ever tell them. He didn’t exactly talk to his parents about things that mattered. They really weren’t on the closest of terms. Thankfully, they worked a lot so he was home without his parents. He could do whatever he wanted.

Both Tweek and Kenny were 16, almost 17 and in junior year of high school. He also got to spend his school days with Kenny now, too. He knew it was wrong to everyone else and probably would feel wrong to Kenny if he knew how badly Tweek wanted more than a brother like relationship. They weren’t actually related, though, not by blood and definitely not raised like siblings were meant to be. 

Everyone liked Kenny, especially romantically and Tweek had had to try to contain himself from losing it with jealousy each time the other blonde had been asked out, which was a fucking ton. Some of them had even tried coming to Tweek, who’d they’d never spoken to, to ask him to ask his brother out for them. He’d heard so many people, girls and boys both, talking about how attractive the new guy was and how they all wanted him. Thankfully, Kenny had rejected them all for some reason. 

“You think I’m that sexy, hmm?” He heard a very familiar deep voice behind him, close to him, too. 

“GAH!” Tweek squealed as he spun quickly to see a smirking Kenny inside the door of the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and Tweek made a gasping sound as Kenny walked closer to him slowly. The shorter blonde was shaking and his eyes got wide. “N-no! I- K-Kenny- what are you d-doing?”

“Something I very much think we’ve both wanted for a little while now, right, Tweek?” Kenny asked lowly and the other boy bit his lip, blushing deeply. He shook his head violently.

“Ack! W-what do y-you mean? H-how much of t-that did you hear? GAH!” Tweek squeaked loudly as he stared wide-eyed at Kenny. One pair of blue eyes looking into the other. At that, Kenny smirked. 

“Pretty much from the part about the piercings,” Kenny admitted with a small, and way too sexy, cock of his head. Tweek looked away and suddenly couldn’t breathe. Was this actually happening? He hid his face as he turned away from the guy who was staring at him with that torturous look in his eyes. He put his hand to his hair to mess with it. 

“Look I’m-I’m sorry, okay? I-I don’t mean to f-find you attractive.. I just.. I’ll stop because y-you’re my new f-foster brother and all.. I’ll just g-go-“ Tweek stuttered with a bit of sadness in his eyes before Kenny moved closer behind him again and whispered.

“Tweek, it’s okay. I’m very much attracted to you, too. Alright? Can we kiss now?” he asked Tweek in his ear and the shorter boy made a gasping noise. He felt Kenny tugging him gently to turn him back to himself. Tweek bit his lip nervously and nodded his head shakily, daring to look at Kenny for a minute. “Why’d you think I rejected all those people at school, huh? For you, dumbass. I was only interested in one person here since the day I got here.”

He moved as close to Tweek as possible and, after receiving the other’s nod of consent, Kenny pressed their lips together softly. Tweek wrapped his arms around the other boy. Kenny intertwined his fingers in the other boy’s hair, pulling softly for now. This was Tweek’s first kiss. Ever. And shit, it felt so good. Kenny was doing everything right. He’d probably done this before. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Kenny teased gently and smirked a bit into the kiss. After a long while of mostly innocent kisses, they pulled away to breathe. “Want to go lay down in your bed?” 

Tweek blushed bright red. Did Kenny mean to have sex right now?! As if Kenny read his mind, he shook his head and smiled a bit.

“Calm down. I’m not planning to fuck you for a while,” he teased. “I just thought you might be more comfortable kissing in your bed than on this toilet. If you want to stop this, we can. Just tell me,” Kenny told him with a raised brow. Tweek looked at him before blushing and tugging him towards his bedroom.

When they got in the room, Tweek locked the door and Kenny kept his level gaze on the other boy as he led him to the bed. He pushed Tweek done gently and crawled swiftly on top of him. Tweek blushed more. 

“This okay?” Kenny asked and the other boy nodded before he played with his lip ring tauntingly. He kept his eyes on Tweek, who reached up to tug Kenny to his mouth so he could kiss him. Kenny kissed the shorter boy’s soft lips a bit roughly and, fuck, Tweek could felt his fucking tongue ring against his own tongue, fighting for dominance in his mouth. Then, Kenny tugged his hair gently and automatically found himself grinding against Tweek’s hips a bit unintentionally. He accidentally felt that the other boy was hard. What should he do? This boy was definitely a virgin. He didn’t want to change that. Yet. He did feel a bit bad for leaving it this way, though. 

“T-that was my first k-kiss,” Tweek admitted with a blush spreading over his light freckles. Kenny raised a playful, pierced brow, at the other. 

“I hate to break it to you, but that was way more than just one kiss,” he teased him as he leaned down to kiss his forehead softly before moving off of Tweek to lay beside him, pulling his head onto Kenny’s chest. “Was it an okay ‘first kiss’, then?” 

Tweek gave a tiny nod and pressed an innocent kiss to his neck. Kenny shivered.

“Don’t get me going again, mister,” he play scolded the shorter boy with a soft slap to his hand before grabbing his hand in his own. Tweek blushed and nuzzled against Kenny. Now he was getting sleepy.. As soon as they got cozy on the end with blankets and everything else, there was a familiar voice in the hallway.

“Boys, dinner is ready! Come get it!” Tweek’s mom was calling them for dinner. Right now? Ugh.

“Coming, mom!” Tweek said back before whining quietly to Kenny, cuddling him a bit longer before deciding they should go before his parents came to get them and saw the door locked and their two teenage ‘sons’ in bed together.


End file.
